


You can see it plain on his face

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kili acted, in the rush of his young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can see it plain on his face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenporusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/gifts).



> This is my entry at the Hobbit Holiday Exchange for Kenporusty on tumblr.  
> I hope it's something you can enjoy :3

It was _that_ kind of feeling, the one you got when landing your eyes for the first time onto one of the most exceptional creatures the Valar had put upon Arda.

  
There he stood, Bilbo Baggins, blond curls and the most adorable of the annoyed expressions someone could have on their face.

  
A strong knot in Kili's guts made itself immediately known, also making his limbs a dead weight that drained his energy. What was happening to him? He had never felt like this when meeting someone for the first time.

  
The beingat the door was watching his brother and him with obvious aggravation.

  
Kili had to muster all of his will to not pinch the hobbit's cheeks when the shock passed, letting his eyes wander on their host's patchwork nightgown. Soft on the sides. That was a tempting feature in Kili's books.

 

Both brothers introduced themselves and bowed to the hobbit that Tharkun had mentioned to the Company as Bilbo Baggins.

 

Then Kili couldn't stiflethe smile that was blooming on his face any more.  


More so, he had the promptness to misspell their host's name and call him Mr Boggins. Great first impression he made that night.  
  


Not that his following actions improved the situation.  
  


Domestic infraction, furnitures defacement, attempted destruction of vintage pottery and depletion of the well-furnished pantry… The last one was not just Kili's fault, to tell the truth, but still.

 

Bilbo had explained to him all the misbehaviours the Company had perpetrated in his home during that first night, all the while petting his wild hair into some sort of submission.

 

They were currently cuddling in the warmth of the camping fire at the last homely house, while the day they had escaped the warg pack and the orcs and found refuge in Rivendell was leaving space for a breezy night.  
  
What Kili thought in beginning was just attraction, a really intense attraction if he had to be honest to himself about it, soon developed in a stronger feeling of affection as the hobbit proved himself, at least to Kili's eyes.

  
His actions during the trolls misadventure were a powerful point in favour of Bilbo, brighter than dwarrows. That could be his moniker.

  
He also had that comely appearance that even without a beard's presence made him desirable. Those bountiful hips might have helped,too.

  
So Kili acted, in the rush of his young age.

  
As everyone else was removing their baggage from their backs and clearing the leaves from the spacious terrace the dwarrows had chosen for their rest, Kili approached the hobbit with a wide smile on his face.

 

It was more of a reaction of his facial muscles tensing for the worry that was seizing Kili.

He cleared his throat as to not frighten even further the hobbit, since the day had already been eventful.

  
“Mr. Baggins?” Kili's voice had still a deep vibration to it.

 

“Yes Kili, how can I help you?” the hobbit took off his backpack to put it down.  


“I was wondering...” he had to think quickly about something to say, not having planned beforehand his actions, so he blurted out, “since everyone here is against this idea of the elves' hospitality but the view's nice enough, and you expressed interest in their culture,” Kili cleared once more his throat, a bit embarrassed, “would you like to go for a walk? For… exploration?”.  


“Yours is a lovely idea, Kili. But wouldn't your uncle be against it?”  


Bilbo was smiling at him, so Kili found a bot more of courage “Thorin doesn't need to know.”  


“So then.” Bilbo looked at him as if pinning him responsible for whatever complaints their leader could arise, “A look around here could hurt nobody I presume.”  


Without warning the others, the two of them took off to wander in the beautiful landscape the last homely house offered.  


They observed their surroundings, the sun seeping through the leaves and the water flowing down in foaming cascades. In reality, it was just Bilbo doing so. Kili was more interested in admiring the joyful expressions on Bilbo's face.

  
“At least these birds are grateful for today,” the hobbit commented delighted while listening to the symphony of various chirping birds they could hear from the foliage above.

  
“Aren't you, Bilbo?” Kili turned in front of him, confused by the burglar's words.

  
“We've travelled for days in dubious conditions and escaped from a murder attempt by sheer luck, I see not much to be giddy about,” Bilbo grumbled.  
  


Kili felt a bit put off. “So aren't you happy to be here in Rivendell? In one piece? With me?”

  
Bilbo looked a bit gob-smacked at the prince's slight frown, realization downing on him.

  
The hobbit blushed, cheeks puffing up and making him appear even more adorable.

 

Kili wanted to keep him in his arms, maybe forever, close to his heart. His to love. His to protect.

  
Watching the dwarf morphing his expression from a scowl to an enraptured look warmed Bilbo. If things were that way, he could get used to it.

 

Bilbo stammered, answering “Ye… yes I am.I’m _elated_ to be alive, and have the chance once again to feel the wind and the sun rays on my skin, hear the birds twitting, and yes, even you sputtering nonsense has become a thing that is very dear to me, rather than aggravating.”

  
“What do you mean Bilbo?” it was Kili's turn to look flustered.  
  
The hobbit stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the collar of the dwarf's coat.

  
“I mean that you wear your heart on your sleeve,” Bilbo said before leaning up to kiss the prince on the lips.  
  
Kili was bewildered by the hobbit's non-admission. But he was kissing him in that exact moment, so it must have meant something.

  
Not having additional qualms on the favourable turn their stroll was taking, Kili enthusiastically responded in kind.  
  
When they returned to the dwarrows' camp on the terrace, Thorin was scowling at them. He was the only one. The others were whistling and whooping at them, and Fili was sporting an extremely pleased smile under his moustaches.

 

And as all the Company sat down around the fire to rest and share tales, Kili took place next to Bilbo. He was a bit awkward in trying to hug the hobbit, but soon they found a comfortable position to cuddle at the warmth of the campfire.

  
Afterwards Bilbo proceeded to give the dwarrows a piece of his mind about that time they invaded his home while petting Kili's wild hair into some sort of submission.

  
It was not the behaviour of a proper hobbit,yes… But Bilbo was also half a Took. And he could get used to this.


End file.
